


Mothers Day

by TickleMeLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mothers Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMeLucifer/pseuds/TickleMeLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short mothers day fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers Day

Dean woke like he normally did, he stretched his muscles and ran his hands through his hair and over his face. His clock was blinking seven in the morning in bold red numbers.  
Tossing the blanket off his legs he placed his bare feet on the cold floor shuffling to stand. He moved to pull on a pair of pants and an old t-shirt, the same routine he used every morning but today, Mother's Day was different.  
He glanced toward the door for signs his brother was awake and found none. He padded toward the desk at the side of his room where a picture of his mother sat against a lamp.  
"Hey mom..." he smiled sadly taking the picture in his hands, thumb ghosting along her face, she smiled back at him like she always did like she was in the picture.  
"Sammy and me have an actual home now, we haven't---I...haven't had one in so long. Not really." he spoke softly, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"I just wanted to say.... ya know. Happy Mother's Day."


End file.
